Luna
by light and snow
Summary: Emma vive con su amiga Mary en una casa normal de Boston y tiene una vida normal,bueno casi normal. Pero en la llegada de los nuevos vecinos,vera como su vida supuestamente normal deja der ser normal y igual empieza a creer en las historias de los hombres lobo. Regina lobo!Au! Swan Queen y igual mas parejas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo!Aquí vengo con otra historia y es la primera vez que hago del tema supernatural(hombres lobo,vampiros y etc...)**

 **Llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en hacer a Regina/hombre lobo,ya que por lo que e leido, Emma, ha salido como hombre lobo y vampiro, y Regina solo de vampiro...de los fic que e leido y aunque se que no soy ni mucho menos,la mejor escritora,quiero darle a Regina el papel del hombre lobo.**

 **Espero que a alguien le agrade esta historia y si quereis que lo continúe,por favor avisarme en los comentarios.**

 **No se me ocurría,otro título.**

 **Como siempre,no me pertenece once upon a time,ni sus personajes y solo quiero hacer historias por diversión.**

 _ **capítulo 1**_

Era una mañana lluviosa en Boston,las gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer en los paraguas de los habitantes,quienes se quejaban del mal tiempo que ya tenían desde hace más de una semana.

Estaban tan liados con sus problemas de dia a dia,que no prestaron atención a la llegada de unas personas extrañas.

-Ya hemos llegado,mi señora-anunció un hombre de más o menos 35 años con 1,75 m de altura,tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones como el color de las hojas caídas en el invierno.

-Bien-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa misteriosa-por favor,dejenos aqui-aun haber dicho,por favor,era una orden.

-Como queráis-dijo el taxista,mientras aparcaba donde podía.

La mujer y el hombre misterioso,se bajaron del taxi y el hombre le pago al conductor,mientras la mujer,iba a por las maletas.

-¿No,necesita ayuda?-preguntó el taxista,al ver que la mujer se había ido a por los equipajes.

El hombre al oír aquello,soltó una sonrisa.

-No la juzgues,por su apariencia..es más que eso-se lo aseguro el.

El taxista,no comprendió lo que le dijo,hasta que se sorprendió cuando la mujer de pelo corto castaño oscuro,1,62 m de altura,piel no tan morena ni tan blanca,que no parecía tener mucha fuerza,ya que no podría ver,ningun musculo tan bien entrenado y ojos marrones que eran muy oscuros,que si no fueran marrones,seria como la mismísima oscuridad,levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo,dos maletas que parecía que tenían, mucho peso.

-Graham,mueve tu culo y ven a por tus maletas,que no soy tu sirvienta-le avisó ella,mientras andaba sin esfuerzo con las dos maletas.

Graham,sonrió más a la orden de su mejor amiga y señora,jamas cambiaria.

Después de que el cogiera sus maletas,los dos desaparecieron de la vista del muy confuso y sorprendido taxista.

De mientras,en una casa normal y corriente de Boston,una chica que tenia 26 años,dormía sin parar,sin darse cuenta,que estaba intentando ser despertada por su compañera de casa y amiga de toda la vida.

-Emma..vamos.. Emma despierta-pidió la amiga,que era una pelinegra, de ojos marrones o negros,tez blanca,1,58 m de altura y que parecía tener como 29 años, más o menos.

Para la desgracia de la amiga,Emma siguió en sus sueños.

-¡Muy bien!Plan B-anunció ella,antes de iniciar su plan.

La rubia,abrió sus ojos verde azules,de la misma al sentir como caía agua.

-Mary-se quejó ella,mientras se mete ala ducha para entrar en calor.

-¿Que querias que hiciera?-sonrió Mary,al oír el suspiro de enfado de su amiga-ah y ha llamado,Ruby desde la abuelita.

-¿Que quería?-pregunto la rubia,mientras salia del baño con una toalla,mientras se secaba el pelo con otra pequeña.

-Ha dicho,haber si podías llevar algunos ingredientes allí,cuanto antes-se lo dijo Mary-por suerte,teníamos en casa esos ingredientes y te lo e metido dentro de una bolsa.

-Mary eres la mejor-sonrió Emma,antes de meterse al baño,con una ropa que había elegido y en cinco minutos,ya estaba preparada,incluso el pelo ya lo tenía totalmente, seco-Nos vemos ahora,Mary-se lo prometió ella.

-Coge un paraguas,que está lloviendo-le avisó de nuevo.

-Vale-contesto la ojiverde,antes de salir de la casa,con un paraguas y con las bolsas.

-Esta,chica jamás va a cambiar-suspiro Mary con una pequeña sonrisa,antes de dirigirse a la ventana,para ver la casa de al lado-"Pronto,vendrán los nuevos vecinos y algo me dice,que va a comenzar algo,cuando vengan,pero no se que"

La casa de al lado,era una vivienda enorme,que tenía un enorme balcón en el segundo la casa estaba pintada de blanco y contenía un gran jardín.

De mientras,Emma andaba rápidamente por las calles,llena de personas,en un momento,estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos,que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de una persona y se chocó contra ella,haciendo que se cayera al suelo en el acto.

Por suerte,los ingredientes estaban bien.

-Ay qué daño-se quejó la ojiverde.

-Normal,si no miras por donde vas,es muy obvio que te pase eso,querida-se burló una voz.

-Disculpa,pero creo que tu tampoco,estabas prestando atención-se enfado un poco Emma mientras se levantaba del suelo,para ver a dos personas,que no sabe porque,pero sentía que eran muy extrañas.

-Por favor,no me compares con tu torpeza,señorita torpe-siguió burlándose la más bajita de los dos.

-"¿Señorita torpe?¿ De qué va esta tia?"-penso ella-para su informacion,tengo un nombre y apellido y no contiene ninguno de los dos,la palabra torpe.

-¿Enserio?-se hizo la sorprendida la bajita-¿Y dime como te llamas en realidad?

-Emma Swan-contestó ella,mientras apretaba los puños,de el deseo que tenía ,en darle una buena bofetada a la cara bonita de esa morena,ya que no solo,no le daba porque el hombre seguramente le podría dar una buena paliza,si hiciera eso,sino que también porque,esa morena parecía no tener mucha fuerza, pero algo dentro suyo,le decía que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias que aparentaba la morena.

-Emma Swan…-vocalizo la morena,mientras una sonrisa rara, aparecia por sus labios que contenía una cicatriz por arriba de él-un gusto en conocerle,querida.

Y con decir lo último,empezaron a caminar delante de la rubia quien seguía confusa.

-¿Y cual es vuestro nombre?-preguntó ella,queriendo saciar la curiosidad

La morena se paró,haciendo que el hombre también lo hiciera,pero ninguno se giró.

-No tengo,porque darte esa información,señorita Swan-y con soltar esas palabras,los dos desaparecieron de la vista de la rubia.

Emma se quedo,aun mas confusa que antes,esos dos eran muy extraños,pero esa morena que tenía una cara bonita,lo era más.

-"Vaya que ,maja era"-pensó la ojiverde,mientras retomaba su camino hacia el restaurante de la abuelita,donde al llegar,dejo los ingredientes en la cocina,donde miro como Ruby,una morena que tenia mechas rojas y pelo largo,de 1,67m de altura y tenía 28 años y era muy muy deseada por muchas personas,pero ella solo tenía ojos para la bibliotecaria llamada Belle,que también era amiga de Emma,Mary y Ruby,las cuatro solían quedar a veces,cuando pudieran ya que el trabajo era muy importante.

Belle tenía 25 años,pelo castaño claro y largo,ojos marrones y una bella en la biblioteca,no muy lejos del restaurante de la abuelita donde Emma y Ruby trabajaban.

La bella chica,solía leer muchos libros,de supernatural,fantasía y de ese tipo,pero solia más leer,de un tipo de supernatural,el de los hombres lobos,ya que pensaba que existían.

Si hubiese sido,otra persona,pensaría que estaba loca,pero aquellos que conocían a Belle,sabían que si ella pensara que los hombres lobo existen,será por algo.

Después de que Emma ayudara un poco a Ruby,aunque hoy la primera nombrada no tenía que trabajar hoy,se dirigió a la vivienda que compartía con Mary.

Mientras,se acercaba más a la casa,pudo ver que su amiga estaba hablando con algunas personas.¿serían los nuevos vecinos?

Aun solo verles la espalda,esos dos…¿ les había visto en alguna vez?..No podria ser. ¡No podria estar pasando!

-¡Hey Emma!-le saludo Mary,al ver como su amiga se acercaba a ellos desde detrás.

Los dos que estaban de espalda,se giraron y la morena al verla sonrió misteriosamente.

-Veo que vamos,a ser vecinos,señorita Swan.

-"Tierra tragame"-pensó la rubia mientras se acercaba para ponerse al lado de su amiga y mientras aguantaba la mirada de la oji marrón en ella.

 **continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guau! No me esperaba tantos favoritos y comentarios en un solo capitulo,solo espero que los próximos capítulos también la historia siga siendo entretenida.**

 **karlhaestrada: Yo e leido algunos fic en inglés de swan queen y hay algunos donde Emma es un lobo..There`s a new Alpha in town partner! es un fic y creo que despues solo conozco el de hijos de la luna.**

 **muchas gracias por los comentarios,favoritos y los lectores de esta historia.**

 **Como siempre,no me pertenece once upon a time,ni sus personajes y solo quiero hacer historias por diversión.**

 _ **capítulo 2**_

-¿Os conoceis?-les preguntó Mary a las dos,mientras las miraba con curiosidad.

-Si,gracias a un incidente muy gracioso,hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos-dijo la morena educadamente-¿verdad Emma?

La rubia,aun no se podría creer,que esto estuviera pasando,tendría que aguantar todos los días a esa morena que ya se le era insufrible desde el primer momento y eso que la acababa de conocer.

-¿Emma estás bien?-pregunto Mary,preocupada de el silencio de su amiga.

-Sí tranquila - intento no sonar enfadada la rubia y eso que le estaba costando.

-¿Estás segura,Emma?Por que,tu cara parece que va a explotar en algún momento - se hizo la preocupada la morena,pero la rubia sabía que,la mujer de la cara bonita se estaba burlando de ella,algún día se iba a enterar.

-Tranquilos no me pasa nada...gracias por preocuparte señor..-Y para poner más leña al fuego de la rabia, de la más joven,la miss perfecta morena, la interrumpió.

-Señorita Mills,Regina Mills - se presentó Regina con naturalidad,antes de mirar a su acompañante,para que entendiera que se presentará.

-Soy Graham,Graham Humbert se presentó educadamente él-un gusto en conocerlas señorita Blanchard y señorita Swan.

-El gusto es todo nuestro - habló muy contenta Mary.

-"Pues verdaderamente,yo no sé si estoy muy contenta de conocer a estos dos y mucho menos a la miss perfecta Mills"-pensó la rubia,mientras sentía la mirada de la misma nombrada en sus pensamientos, primero la molestaba y ahora tenía el derecho de poder mirarla ¿Pero quien se creía que era?

-Creo que es hora que vayamos entrando en casa,Mary-le avisó ella.

-¿Te hago sentir vulnerable señorita Swan ?-preguntó la morena,mientras que sus ojos intentaban buscar los de la rubia.

La más joven,sabía que quería conseguir Regina con mirarla...quería intimidarla pero para su desgracia eso no iba a pasar,ni hoy, ni nunca.

-No sé de qué me hablas,Regina -soltó el nombre con burla,mientras la miraba a los ojos quien tenía totalmente oscuros..pero en esos ojos había algo que no era común - Sólo digo porque,me temo que se avecina una tormenta y aparte es que esta lloviendo y lo que menos quiero es que mi amiga o yo,estemos enfermas - se lo explicó ella.

-Eres muy buena amiga,Emma -habló la morena,que aunque no se notará se sentía un poco decepcionada de la respuesta de la rubia.

-"Seguramente se habrá decepcionado que no me haya intimidado como ella quería..¿por qué se iba a decepcionar sino?"

-Sí,sí que lo es,aún ser un poco vaga a las mañanas - sonrió Mary

-Mary -se quejó la rubia y para lo peor,pudo ver como la morena sonreía.

-Vaya,vaya ,así que no eres una persona muy madrugona señorita swan- se burló de nuevo Regina,mientras que sus ojos miraban sin perder ni un detalle a los labios de la rubia-"Controlate Regina,no eres una adolescente"

Mary pudo ver,que la ira de su amiga crecía y aparte de eso,había algo en esos dos,que no le era muy extraño,así que hizo lo que su cabeza le decía.

-Será mejor que vayamos, entrando en casa - sugirió Mary,haciendo que la rubia suspirara de alegría, su amiga al fin había entrado en razón.

-Un placer,en conocerlas - dijo educadamente la morena y sin darles tiempo a responder,se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la casa,junto con Graham.

Cuando Mary y Emma entraron en su vivienda,suspiraron.

-Esos dos ,son,muy extraños -admitió Mary.

-Y Regina,es inaguantable - admitió la rubia.

-Por eso,estabas tan enfadada...pues yo creo que a ella le caes bien-dijo Mary,recordando como Regina miraba a Emma - y creo que,has llamado su atención.

-Espero que,eso no sea verdad - admitió Emma rodando los ojos- y si no,pues para su desgracia,jamás me va a llamar la atención ,salvo en quererle dar una buena paliza.

Mary suspiró en la derrota,conociendo a la terca rubia,si la morena quería algo con ella algo que no sea,ser enemigas,le iba a costar...pero ahora que pensaba en ellas dos,harían una bonita pareja,pero por ahora sería mejor no decir eso,delante de Emma.

Emma se fue a cambiarse a su cuarto,cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando,la ojiverde empezó a mirar por su cuarto,para haber si habia algo,pero no había nada,fuera de lo común.

Y aun asi,sentia esa mirada y se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana de la habitación,quien daba la vista a la casa de al lado y al mirar por ahí,se arrepintió,ya que pudo ver que desde más abajo,en la primera planta,la insoportable de su nueva vecina la miraba atentamente.

Pero había algo distinto,esos ojos,que antes eran marrones,ahora eran violeta oscuro y para lo más extraño era como si la estuviese diciendo.

"Eres mia"

La rubia se separó de la ventana,asustada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo,esto no podía estar pasando,lo de los ojos morados tenia que ser,creado por su imaginación..pero esa posesividad como si la estuviera marcando¡Ni que fuera un animal salvaje!

La ojiverde miró otra vez y esta vez no había ni rastro de la morena.

-"Espero que sea producto de mi imaginación,no quiero ser acosada por nadie"-pensó ella,antes de sonreír,hoy Belle y Ruby vendrían a pasar la noche,igual así se le pasaría,la mala suerte, que había tenido desde que se había levantado.

De mientras en la casa de al lado,Regina estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pensando en Emma?-pregunto picaramente Graham sonriendo.

-Cierra la boca,Graham,sabes que tenemos asuntos más importantes que eso-dijo Regina,muy seria.

-Pues,creo que no podías decir lo mismo,cuando te la has quedado mirando como un perro salvaje-se rió él,al ver como su amiga se enfado.

-No me compares,con esos debiluchos-gruño ella muy seriamente ,pero para desgracia de ella,Graham se siguió riendo.

-Lo siento mucho,su majestad-se burló él,fingiendo que estaba arrepentido,haciendo que la morena rodará los ojos.

-"Jamás cambiará"-pensó ella.

-Menos hablar y más trabajar - ordenó ella - hay que buscar información.

-Sí,señora-sonrió él burlonamente,mientras sacaba el portatil,para empezar con su tarea.

Y mientras tanto,Regina miraba al techo,con una pregunta que afortunadamente,Graham no la oyó.

-¿Que me haces,Emma?

 **Continuará...**

 **A ver cómo os parece cómo ha quedado este capítulo.**

 **Y solo voy decir que pienso meter a un personaje por ahora de una serie,si no os parece mal,que si os parece mal no la pongo..así que os dejo a vosotros/as**

 **La serie es de los 100.**

 **Haber si hay comentarios después de tanto tiempo..porque se que me e pasado un poquito de estar tanto tiempo sin escribir.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No me esperaba tantos comentarios,me alegro que os esté gustando esta istoria**

 **Como siempre,no me pertenece once upon a time,ni sus personajes y solo quiero hacer historias por diversión.**

 **Más personajes van a aparecer,solo os aviso y algunos no serán de ouat quedáis advertidos y que tampoco me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que disfruteis de este capítulo.**

 _ **capítulo 3**_

El dia,ya se había ido,dando paso a la oscura noche,donde la oscuridad,unas pocas luces y las temperaturas bajas,gobernaban las calles de Boston.

Pero eso,no paro a Belle ni a Ruby para llegar a la vivienda de sus otras dos amigas.

-¿Hoy si que hace frío,verdad?-preguntó Belle,mientras que intentaba darse calor con los guantes.

Ruby al ver,que su amiga y amor secreto,ya que aun no le habia dicho sus sentimientos hacia ella,por miedo de que la rechazara y que descubriera el secreto que escondia,aun no estaba preparada para contárselo,no dudo en ningun segundo en quitarse su cazadora roja y ponerselo a la hermosa morena.

-Ruby..-se sorprendió ella,mientras sentía el calor de la cazadora afectando a su cuerpo frío,haciendo que se sintiera mejor.

-Tranquila,estoy muy acostumbrada a peores temperaturas que estas-le aseguro la mas alta con una sonrisa-"Una de las pocas ventajas ,de ser diferente que el resto de los humanos"

-Tengo suerte de tener a una amiga,que aguante temperaturas muy bajas-admitio Belle con una sonrisa.

-"Y yo de haberte conocido"-pensó la más alta,mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a la más pequeña.

-¿Ruby,te pasa algo?-pregunto Belle,haciendo que la otra saliera de sus pensamientos.

-No,tranquila no me pasa nada-dijo la de los ojos chocolate a la de los ojos del bosque.

Estuvieron,caminando un rato más y cuando ya estaban viendo la casa de Emma y Mary,Ruby sintió una extraña sensación y provenía de la casa que estaba al lado de la de sus amigas.

-"Siento,que hay una fuerza más grande que la mía,y yo pensando que era la más fuerte de por aquí...¡Que tonta!.¿Pero quién será?"-pensó la más alta,mientras que soltaba un pequeño gruñido,de que podría haber alguien, a quien no podía proteger a sus amigas ni a su familia.

-En serio Ruby,¿seguro que estas bien?-preguntó la bibliotecaria con preocupación-"Sin dudarlo ,ahora se realmente con ese gruñido,que Ruby no es humana"

-Si,estoy bien,solo que hoy,estoy en mis pensamientos más que en otra cosa-respondió ella con nerviosismo-"Que no haya escuchado el gruñido"-pensó la oji marrón.

Y para la alegría de Ruby,Emma estaba al lado de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

-Me alegra de que habéis venido parejita-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡Emma!-se quejó Belle mientras se ruborizaba,antes de abrazar a su amiga,aun hacerle pasar esos momentos.

-¿Nunca pararas no?-preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa,mientras intentaba no mostrar su sonrojo-"No somos pareja,pero espero que en un futuro no muy lejano,que lo seamos"

-Sabes perfectamente,que no-respondió la ojiverde de pelo rubio,antes de separarse de Belle para ir a abrazar a la más alta.

-¿Bueno y que tenemos para cenar?-pregunto la oji marrón,con curiosidad.

-Mary está preparando una pizza casera-le contestó ella.

Al oír eso,las dos invitadas,entraron rápidamente al hogar,mientras que Emma se reía,mientras cerraba la puerta.

De mientras en la casa de al lado.

-¿Quien pudiese haber sabido,que me daria gracia verte asi?-sonrió Graham,mientras veía a su amiga gruñir y más gruñir.

-¿Y se puede saber como estoy?

-Celosa

El hombre sólo pudo oír un gruñido de enfado,haciendo que se empezara a reír,para la desgracia de la morena.

-No estoy celosa

-¿En serio?Entonces dime,¿por que no parabas de gruñirle a esa morena alta?

-Graham

-¿Si?

-Vuelve al trabajo que tienes que hacer

El solo se rio mas y mas,para la desgracia de Regina.

Y de nuevo con las cuatro amigas.

Estas ya se habían comido la pizza y ahora estaban hablando de los nuevos vecinos que tenían Mary y Emma.

-A mi la morena,me cae de pena-admitió la rubia,antes de recordar a esos ojos violetas,haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa-Belle es normal en algunas de las criaturas que has investigado,que sus ojos se conviertan de color violeta.

-Color violeta...Emma ¿como es su apellido?-preguntó la otra ojiverde con mucha seriedad.

-Mills

-Mills,no me pueso creer que tengais a un Mills como vecino-se quedo sosprendida la bibliotecaria.

-¿Que sabes de los Mills?-pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-La familia de los Mills es una de las dos familias de sangre real en el mundo de los hombres lobos,que hace muchas décadas estuvieron en guerra con la otra familia y si no fuera por los cazadores,a dia de hoy,estarían combatiendo y no estarían en paz,por lo que parece que están ahora,los Mills son conocidos por controlar su temperamento y por pasar desapercibidos ya que a simple vista,parecen que son personas sin mucha fuerza pero que en realidad son tan fuertes como la otra familia,que son los Wood.

-Espero que en realidad,sea una coincidencia-admitió Emma,ya que lo último que necesitaba era tener a un hombre lobo acosandola.

-"Yo tambien lo espero,aunque me temo que no lo será"-pensó Ruby con preocupación.

-Y yo lo que espero,que no haya guerra otra vez,ya que la ultima vez,casi destruyó más de una ciudad-confesó Belle.

-Será mejor,que nos vayamos a dormir-propuso Mary intentando cambiar de conversación.

-Si,mañana hay que trabajar-suspiro Emma,mientras subía por las escaleras,seguida por las otras tres.

Las cuatro,se fueron a una habitación distinta,ya que cada vez que venían Belle y Ruby,estas dos siempre se quedaban a dormir con sus amigas.

Y mientras las cuatro compañeras se tapaban con las mantas,Regina y Graham seguían con su trabajo.

La morena al ver por la ventana,que Emma había apagado la luz,sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenas noches,Emma-susurró ella.

-Regina,tengo una buena noticia,asi que ,deja de pensar en cómo vas a reclamar a la rubia-dijo Graham,mientras soltaba sus manos de las teclas del ordenador.

-¡Yo no estoy pensando en eso!Da igual¿Ya lo tienes?-preguntó la morena,aun con un pequeño sonrojo,quien su amigo al verlo,sonrió.

-Si,su nombre es Lexa Wood,es la última de su familia,tiene 22 años,es jefa de 12 bandas de criminales...

-Se sabe¿donde podemos dar con ella?

-Creo que no,su paradero es desconocido

-Eso no ,es nada bueno-gruñó la morena-"Esa mocosa me está poniendo de muy mal humor y eso sin haberla conocido...maldita Wood"

-Pero,por lo que e buscado,al parecer siempre va a un restaurante que se llama la Abuelita.

-Entonces,ya sabemos a dónde tenemos que ir mañana-dijo Regina,mientras que Graham miraba por internet.

-Más buenas noticias,ese restaurante está a menos de 2 kilómetros de aquí,más o menos,por la misma calle que donde nos chocamos con la señorita Swan-lo recordó el hombre.

-Eso,está a menos de un kilómetro de aquí,listillo-le corrigió Regina,mientras ponía de nuevo,la foto de Lexa Wood.

-Y pensar que podría,terminar con los Wood con solo matar a esta niña-admitió ella-y en cambio tengo que asegurarme que seguimos en paz-gruñó ella muy enfadada.

-Pero que se le va hacer,si la alianza sigue en pie,dudo mucho que los cazadores,salgan a la luz otra vez-confeso el hombre.

-Si eso pasara,yo misma los matare-prometió ella antes de soltar un último gruñido y subir a su habitación.

-"Al parecer,esos cazadores nos quitaron a todos algo que queríamos"-pensó Graham con tristeza-"Espero que entre Regina y tu os llevéis bien, Lexa Wood"

Y con pensar en eso,el hombre de pelo castaño,también se retiró para dormir.

Mientras todos estos dormían,no muy lejos de Boston,en una cafetería abandonada,unas personas estaban teniendo una conversación.

-¿alguien me puede decir,que hacemos aquí?-preguntó un hombre mayor con poco pelo,pero su mirada decía, poder

-Mi querido George,compañeros,camaradas-dijo una voz,sentándose en una silla donde todos los que estaban podían verle.

-¿Se puede saber quien demonios sois vos?-preguntó un hombre no muy mayor de pelo castaño y rubio con mucha barba y con ropaje de color marrón y verde.

-Es verdad no me e presentado,gracias por decirmelo Robin,caballeros soy Cage Wallace-se presentó el hombre de pelo negro,tez blanca, casi como la de los vampiros y ojos tan oscuros como el mismísimo agujero negro y vestía un traje muy elegante de color azul.

-Y bueno,¿para que nos habéis convocado aquí señor Wallace?-pregunto un señor de tez oscura.

-Buena pregunta Sidney-sonrió Cage con una sonrisa misteriosa-Os he convocado ya que por una vez,podemos destruir a esos odiosos sabuesos que son un peligro para la humanidad,podemos hacer que desaparezcan los Mills y los Wood de la faz de la tierra,por una vez por todas.

-¿Y como podeis estar tam seguros que eso va a pasar?

-Por que,la última de los Mills y la última de los Wood están en Boston,una es la jefa de 12 bandas de criminales y la otra solo ha venido con su guardaespaldas,que viene de la familia Humbert,una familia de baja categoría.

-¿Y qué pasa con esas 12 bandas?

-Tranquilos,esas 12 bandas,pronto dejarán de ser un problema-se los aseguro el-y tambien,por lo que me han comentado mis hombres,la temible Wood tiene una debilidad..está enamorada

-¿Se sabe quién es,el sujeto?-pregunto un pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-No,Hans,pero muy pronto se sabrá ya que al menos se sabe,que esa persona trabaja en el restaurante de la abuela-soltó él la información-y cuanto sepamos quien es y encontremos la debilidad de Mills,pasaremos a la acción y la humanidad quedara libre de esas bestias,para siempre.

 **Continuará...**

 **Ha sido mucho tiempo y ya e empezado con las clases...otra vez.**

 **Intentaré subir un capítulo a la semana o dos semanas,ya que tengo otra istoria y la voy a tener que actualizar antes que el próximo de Luna.**

 **Espero realmente que os haya gustado y si os a gustado,puss comentar que siempre me saca una sonrisa y me san ganas de escribir.**

 **Y si hay algún fan de Robin,por aquí y si no lo quereis como un malo en esta istoria,que me lo diga y ya lo intentó en ponerlo como bueno.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No me esperaba tantos comentarios,me alegro que os esté gustando esta historia**

 **Como siempre,no me pertenece once upon a time ni los 100,ni sus personajes y solo quiero hacer historias por diversión.**

 **Lo siento por haber tardado tanto,no tengo ninguna excusa..enserio lo siento mucho**

 **Espero que disfruteis de este capítulo.**

 _ **capítulo 4**_

A la mañana siguiente en el hogar de Mary y Emma, las cuatro amigas ya se habían levantado, aunque se les fue difícil levantar a la rubia.

Y después de eso, se habían ido a la cocina donde, cada una se preparaba su desayuno.

Ruby y Belle conversaban animadamente y por supuestamente, Emma tenía que empezar a ser ella misma desde el primer momento del día.

-Sabes que Mery, si antes de casarse son así de monas a la mañana, no me puedo imaginar, que serán en su día a día de mujeres casadas - comentó Emma, con voz picara, haciendo que Belle y Ruby se pusieran nerviosas.

-¡Emma!-se quejaron ellas muy nerviosas, aunque dentro de sus mentes, no les desagrada para nada, ese posible futuro, en especial Ruby, deseaba con todo su ser que eso pasara.

Las chicas, estuvieron un rato más hablando, de su trabajo y de las cosas que ocurrían allí hasta que Emma miró el reloj y anuncio que iba a irse a preparar para ir con Ruby a la abuelita.

Cuando llegó a su habitación seguía con una sonrisa, pero en el momento que abrió la ventana y que desgraciadamente, la persiana estaba abierta, se encontró con algo, que hizo que su humor cambia de un segundo a otro.

-Buenos días, querida - saludó la morena, desde la otra ventana de la casa al lado de la rubia.

-"Ya no son tan buenos días"-pensó Emma, con un suspiro - Buenos días señorita Mills.

Al oír eso, la misteriosa mujer, frunció el ceño.

-Querida, creo que es más apropiado que utilizarás mi nombre, en vez de mi apellido, ¿O eres demasiado torpe incluso para eso?- dijo lo último con tono burlón-"Cómo me gusta, cuando se enfada"

-Ten cuidado en cómo te comportas señorita Mills, por qué con seguir así, lo único que conseguirás es que ganes muchos enemigos- le aviso Emma, ya casi perdiendo su paciencia.

-Me gusta como te preocupas por mi Emma - admitió la otra, antes de sonreír con una sonrisa abierta y que parecía un poco lobuna, haciendo que la rubia se quedará sorprendida.

-¿El gato te comió la lengua, señorita torpe?-soltó Regina, con ganas de ver de nuevo, a la rubia enfadada.

-Claro que no, espero que pases un mal día - dijo la rubia y cuando iba a bajar la persiana,pudo oír la voz de su inaguantable vecina.

-Bonito pijama y pasa un buen día también, querida - comentó Regina.

Después de que la increíble rubia, cerrará la ventana, Regina junto con Graham, empezaron a pensar cómo se podrían acercar a Lexa Wood sin tener que aguantar sus enfados, ya que lo último que había encontrado el moreno, era que Lexa aparte de ser conocida como comandante, por ser jefa de 12 grupos de criminales también era conocida por tener muy poca paciencia.

-Así que tenemos que ser lo más amables posible que podemos - le aviso Graham a su amiga, ya que a veces, Regina podía ser la reina de los bordes.

-Sí ella, no se comporta como una niñata, no habrá problemas - se lo aseguro ella, haciendo que Graham solo suspirara.

-"Espero que esto, no salga mal"

Esperaron, bastante rato, antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse al restaurante de la abuelita, sin saber que cuando se acercaban, alguien los vigilaba.

-Señor, e encontrado a Regina Mills, se dirige al restaurante de la abuelita.

-Muy Bien, Jafar, siguela y si ves algo nuevo, no dudes en informarme.

-Está bien- y con decir eso,el hombre llamado Jafar, colgó la llamada y siguió con su misión, sin saber que era vigilado por seres que no eran humanos.

-"Hay que avisar a la comandante que los cazadores, están muy cerca"-habló una voz,muy baja pero afortunadamente los que estaban con él lo oyeron alto y claro.

Y cuando algunos del grupo se fueron, rápidamente y silenciosamente a dar ese mensaje a su jefa, el cabecilla de ese grupo, se metió en sus pensamientos.

-"Maldita sea la familia Mills, siempre atraen los problemas"

De mientras en el restaurante de la abuelita, nadie sabía lo que se iba a avecinar y era por eso que Emma, Ruby y una chica joven de más o menos 21 años, llamada Clarke, trabajaban como siempre.

Clarke y Emma, parecían de la misma familia, las dos eran muy parecidas, hasta en el físico, el mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos azules y las dos eran muy tercas y si alguien no las conocía, no se creían que no eran hermanas.

Pero ni ellas mismas ni nadie sabía, que iban a tener algo más en común.

-Aunque, no haya empezado el día, con buen pie, no creo que esto vaya empeorar - admitió Emma de nuevo con buen humor pero aun así, no podía dejar de recordar la cara de la insufrible Regina Mills.

-Al menos, tu no tienes que ver cada día, a una persona que te pone muy nerviosa- soltó Clarke mientras que ya podía sentir la mirada de unos ojos verdes, que provenía de una mesa del restaurante.

-No es todos los días que una persona famosa, caiga por una de mis amigas - dijo Emma con una sonrisa burlona.

-No está enamorada de mi - dijo Clarke, con mucha seguridad- solo que le gusta mirar.

-Sí, sí - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver a la otra rubia nerviosa y eso que le recordaba,cuando la noche anterior, dijo algo parecido sobre Regina, es que era imposible que se enamorará de ella.

-Venga, ladronas de corazones, hay clientes que tienen hambre y no queremos que la abuelita se enfade - les avisó Ruby, mientras cogía otro plato para llevar.

-Me gusta mucho el efecto que Belle tiene en ella - dijo Emma con honestidad,haciendo que Ruby se pusiera roja.

Las dos rubias al ver eso, soltaron una risita pequeña antes de empezar a coger platos y llevar a los clientes.

Y cuando, la misteriosa persona, que era muy conocida y temida por todo Boston, iba a hacer la misma rutina, que era pedir un café con leche y que era Clarke la que tenía que traerle, ya que o sino gruñía como si fuera un lobo.

Sonó la campana de la puerta del restaurante,alguien había entrado.

Emma no se giró, pero con sólo oír la voz, aquella voz que le estaba amargando por segunda vez en ese día.

-Vaya que agradable coincidencia que te encuentre aquí, Emma - habló Regina con una sonrisa,mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba de espaldas.

-"El mundo me odia"-pensó la ojiazul mayor, mientras que Clarke se quedaba sorprendida y Ruby estaba un poco sería, pero de la misma soltó una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó la más joven con curiosidad.

-Es Regina Mills, la nueva vecina de Emma y Mary, aunque a Emma no le da mucha gracia que sea su vecina - se lo explicó la más alta.

-"Algo me dice, que muy pronto, habrá de nuevo otra pelea, si de verdad, Regina es una verdadera Mills ya que si es así, después de tantos años, los Mills y los Wood de nuevo están juntos y algo me dice que los cazadores andan cerca"

La misteriosa mujer quien había oído toda la conversación de la camarera y Clarke, pudo al fin comprender aquel olor, tan familiar, era el olor de los antiguos rivales de sus antepasados, la última de los Mills estaba aquí y por más que quisiera matarla, no podía manchar más su nombre, por qué lo último que quería era, que se les complicaran las cosas para poder cortejar a Clarke y que su gente se alejará de ella por temor y aparte, tenía un pensamiento que seria de gran ayuda en algo que se avecinaba.

Regina,pudo sentir que unos ojos verdes la miraban con rabia y a regañadientes, desvío la mirada de la rubia que había robado su corazón, para encontrar a su principal objetivo, Lexa Wood.

-¿Se puede sentar aquí?-preguntó la más mayor,con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si no vais a molestar, si - les advirtió la más joven, con mucha seriedad, al parecer no le gusta, que una Mills le haga perder tiempo.

-Gracias, señorita Wood- respondió Regina educadamente, aunque se moría por cerrar la boca a esa irritable niñata creida.

Graham y Regina tomaron asiento, junto con Lexa, el hombre se sentó al lado de su amiga, haciendo que la morena de la cicatriz del labio se quedará en el medio.

Mientras que Lexa y Regina, gruñian por dentro, al no poder matar a la otra,

En la misma cafetería abandonada de la otra noche, Cage sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonreís?-preguntó Robin, un poco enfadado que su supuesto jefe, estuviera de buen humor, cuando alguna gente estaba en peligro, por esos sabuesos.

-Por qué en menos de un día, ya tenemos a Mills y a Wood reunidas, que quiere decir que muy pronto saldrá a la luz, la debilidad de cada una, quien es y seguramente, otro lobo quien también es poderoso.

-¿Se puede saber de qué bestia habláis? -preguntó Robin no entendiendo mucho.

-Paciencia mi querido amigo, pronto lo sabemos - se lo aseguro Cage con una sonrisa.

 **Continuará…..**

 **Si queréis que continúe, ya sabéis comentarios.**

 **Y si celebráis Halloween, feliz Halloween.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No me esperaba tantos comentarios,me alegro que os esté gustando esta historia**

 **Como siempre,no me pertenece once upon a time ni los 100,ni sus personajes y solo quiero hacer historias por diversión.**

 **Lo siento por haber tardado tanto,no tengo ninguna excusa..enserio lo siento mucho**

 **Espero que disfruteis de este capítulo.**

 _ **capítulo 5**_

Belle estaba en su biblioteca, buscando más información sobre los hombres lobos , ya que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, que esas famosas criaturas supuestamente fantásticas , estaban intentando cotejarlas, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, sin conocer casi nada de su cultura, aunque esperaba que no fuera tan distintas que las de los humanos.

Mientras dejaba un libro en su estantería, un libro muy viejo cayó al suelo, con una página abierta y la morena al ver esa pagina, se acerco a recoger el objeto ,no muy nuevo y con tan solo ver la imagen que mostraba la hoja, sus ojos azules se agrandaron por la gran sorpresa.

-No puede ser….-susurró ella con boca abierta, mientras miraba al dibujo de esa criatura, a la cual conocía a la misma persona con esos ojos profundos, aun cuando en el retrato eran amarillos y tal como la conocía esos ojos eran de color marrón.

Tendría que ser una coincidencia..era imposible que esa persona fuera esa clase de monstruo.

Pero Belle tenía que admitir, que cuando se trataba de hombres lobos, nada era, una simple coincidencia ni aun menos con el famoso o mejor dicho, con la famosa loba que era tan conocida por el apodo de "lobo feroz", el mismo animal que había engañado a caperucita en los cuentos, el mismo animal que era una pesadilla a aquellos que sabían la verdad detrás de un simple apodo, el mismo y único animal que era tan temido y a la vez más fuerte que las dos familias reales juntas.

-"Pero aun asi tengo que confiar, en que no nos hará daño, ya que si lo hubiera querido, lo hubiese hecho hace demasiado tiempo"-pensó la morena, antes de pasar la página y empezar a leer las siguientes hojas, para a ver si podía encontrar algo que le sirviera de ayuda, para conocer más sobre estos seres inhumanos.

De vuelta en el restaurante, las dos mujeres hombres lobos, no habían comenzado a hablar para desgracia de Graham, ya que cada vez que una intentaba hablar, la otra estaba mirando a la rubia de sus sueños.

Hasta que Lexa no pudo mas de el tiempo que estaba perdiendo tan estúpidamente por culpa de su ex enemiga.

-¿Y bien, señora Mills?A qué viene su inesperada intervención ,en uno de mis momentos favoritos del dia?-pregunto la morena más joven con voz seria.

-"Vaya, quien lo pudiera haber sabido, que su momento favorito era estar mirando fijamente a una trabajadora del restaurante"-pensó Regina, antes de responder con voz calmada y seria-Pues como sabrás, señorita Wood, como primogénitos de dos de las familias reales, tenemos el deber de firmar el papel de paz para que sigamos en armonía..

-Si, ya lo recuerdo-la interrumpió la joven de ojos verdes, sin mucho interés en el tema, pero sabiendo perfectamente, que era muy esencial que firmara ese papel, si no quería que su gente tuviera que meterse en una pelea por su culpa-¿lo has traído?

-Por supuesto-contestó la morena más mayor, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de soltar de todo , a la maleducada hombre lobo y a la vez cogia la hoja para que la otra firmara.

Mientras Lexa firmaba el acuerdo, Graham miró a su amiga antes de poner su mano en el hombro, para intentar tranquilizar a la morena ya que sabia como podia llegar a ser, si se enfadaba mucho.

Después de firmarlo y entregarlo de nuevo al hombre lobo, Lexa siguió pensando por que no se iba de una vez de su territorio, pero con solo preguntarse eso, siguió la mirada de los ojos chocolates...estaba mirando a una de las trabajadoras que eran compañeras de Clarke, si la memoria no le fallaba, Emma Swan.

-Veo que no pierdes tiempo, Mills-hablo la mas joven, con un toque de burla en su voz.

Al oír eso, Regina casi perdió su pelea consigo misma para no matar a esa loba allí mismo y aunque su amigo le intentara, se le era imposible aguantarlo.

-Mira…-empezó ella, antes de sentir como alguien le tiraba agua y aunque fuera muy poca, la cabreo , un poco demasiado-OYE

-Vosotras dos bajar vuestro temperamento, si no queréis que os eche a patadas de aquí-les aviso Emma muy seriamente y aún haber echado a Lexa y a Regina el agua, solo miraba a la segunda nombrada.

Lexa se iba a quejar de aquel atrevimiento , hecha por una simple humana, nadie tenía permiso a humillarla así, pero afortunadamente para Emma, antes que la ojiverde perdiera sus nervios, Clarke llegó a la mesa, y se puso en frente de la temida Wood.

-El aviso también es para ti, Wood-la aviso Clarke, mientras se intentaba no poner nerviosa al estar dando un aviso, a la persona más famosa y temida de todo Boston y al sentir la mirada de todo el mundo en ella-"Espero que esto, no termine en un interrogatorio"-pensó al sentir la mirada divertida de Ruby y esperaba , que si eso pasara que Emma tampoco se fuera como si nada, pero claro, ella era la que estaba calmando a Lexa Wood.

La joven de ojos verdes, no podía seguir viendo a esos ojos azules, con enfado, una de las cosas que más temía, se había vuelto realidad, Clarke la odiaba y no por culpa de Mills, aunque su orgullo le decía que era a ella a quien tenía que echar toda la culpa, pero ¿a quien podía engañar?.

-Lo siento mucho, Clarke-susurro Lexa, intentando no sonar rota, pero casi se le hacía imposible y dejó a todo el restaurante totalmente sorprendido, incluyendo a Regina quien tuvo un cambio de vista , hacia la maleducada líder.

Todo estuvo en silencio, hasta que derrepente, dos personas encapuchadas entraron al restaurante y al ver a las dos rubias que estaban de pie, uno de los dos saco pequeño móvil.

-Los dos objetivos para hacer la prueba, localizados-dijo él con voz baja, que solo los inhumanos pudieron escucharlo y algo les decía que esto iba a acabar muy mal y no sabían porque ese olor, les sonaba muy familiar.

-Hay algo de esos tipos, que no me gusta nada Regina-se lo confesó Graham, mientras miraba fijamente a uno de los hombres.

De Repente escucharon un tiro que provenía de la tienda de al lado, la biblioteca! Y al mismo tiempo sin que nadie se esperara, dos tiros se escucharon en el restaurante y dos cuerpos aún con vida, cayeron al suelo por el dolor y la fuerza que la bala había venido.

-¡Emma!¡Clarke!-fueron los nombres que resonaron de las dos líderes.

-Emma aguanta-pidió Regina asustada, al ver la sangre que provenía de la persona que aun haberla conocido hace poco, tenía su corazón, no podía perderla, no por culpa de….un mal nacido cazador y con solo pensar en los cazadores su furia creció de un momento para otro y al parecer Wood tuvo el mismo plan que ella, ya que de un momento a otro, dejo a Clarke en el suelo suavemente, al parecer, había estado abrazando a la otra rubia, mientras intentaba parar la sangre que caía de su hombro.

Graham al ver lo que se proponían, se sentó en el medio de las dos rubias, quienes estaban desmayadas.

-Yo me quedaré cuidandolas, cuando se las lleven al hospital, os avisaré-les aseguro el hombre, antes de empezar a llamar al hospital, mientras que Lexa y Regina, empezaron a correr tras los cazadores.

-Maldita sea, los hemos perdido-gruño Regina al no ver ningún rastro de los hombres.

De Repente pudieron oír el gruñido de un lobo enorme, donde provenia de la biblioteca.

Las dos se miraron antes de correr hacia el lugar y al entrar, vieron una escena que a cualquier persona le había dado terror, un lobo se estaba comiendo con furia a una persona, pero no era cualquier lobo y eso es lo que confundio mucho a las dos líderes, era el famoso lobo feroz, el lobo gigante de las leyendas, estaba ante sus ojos y detrás del animal pudieron contemplar a una morena herida por una bala.¿La estaba protegiendo?

El lobo, se separo de el cuerpo de el cazador, para empezar a gruñir a los nuevos intrusos pero al ver a las dos lobas, las miro, antes se señalarles a la morena, para después coger el cuerpo de el cazador con facilidad y irse de allí.

-Al parecer la estancia en Boston, va a ser interesante-susurró Regina antes de llamar a Graham-Graham tenemos otra persona herida en la biblioteca.

Cuando colgó la llamada, Lexa empezó a hablar.

-Cuando vea que Clarke esté a salvo y fuera del hospital, podemos empezar a reunirnos para discutir cómo acabar de una vez con los cazadores-dijo la ojiverde seriamente.

-Yo solo podré, cuando vea a Emma en el mismo estado...fuera de peligro-le avisó ella-"Esta vez los matare a todos, esta vez vengare la muerte de mis padres y de toda mi gente, esta vez, no quedara ningún cazador vivo"

De mientras con Cage, este sonreía victoriosamente, ya que aun a ver perdido a alguien de su gente, había descubierto lo que él quería y más.

-Ya os tengo Lexa Wood, Regina Mills y lobo feroz-dijo antes de empezar a reírse.

 **Continuará…**

 **Si queréis conti ya sabéis, comentarios...intentare subir el siguiente antes que las vacaciones de navidad.**

 **Hasta otraaaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No me esperaba tantos comentarios,espero que estéis disfrutando de las fiestas y perdón por haber tardado tanto, en serio no se como me puedo merecer unos comentarios tan geniales, después de tardar tanto...en serio gracias de todo corazón.**

 **No me pertenece ni los 100 ni Ouat(ni sus personajes)**

 _ **capítulo 6**_

Emma se despertó, con un pequeño dolor en el hombro y en la cabeza, al parecer se había caído, pero en ese momento no recordaba ni cómo, ni dónde se había caído. Al ver el techo blanco, la rubia se sorprendió aun mas, se levanto un poco, solo para sentir un pequeño dolor en su brazo, estaba conectada a una máquina, después bajó la cabeza, para verse vestida con un tipo de ¿pijama?¿Estaba en el hospital?.

-Emma estás despierta -la voz inconfundible de Mary, la sacó de su pensamientos y sintió cómo la abrazaba suavemente.

-Mary…¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto la rubia, mientras seguía abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-¿No te acuerdas?Tu, Clarke y Belle, fuisteis alcanzadas por unas balas, que os dieron en el hombro por unos hombres extraños, o eso me han contando -se lo recordó la pelinegra, mientras se separaba, para que Emma pudiera ver que a su izquierda y derecha, estaban las otras dos nombradas, durmiendo y fue en ese momento que la rubia recordó, el momento que estaba echando a Regina, dos hombres habían entrado en el restaurante, un disparo se escuchó desde la librería y después su visión se hizo oscura.

-Se encuentran, bien?-pregunto la ojiazul, mirando preocupadamente a las dos jovenes dormidas.

-Las tres, estáis fuera de peligro-la informó, Granny sin avisar, haciendo que las dos mejores amigas se cayeran en la cama.

-Granny-se quejaron, las dos al incorporarse y al parecer, metieron un poco de ruido, ya que, al cabo de pocos segundos Clarke y Belle se despertaron y ellas también sintieron el pequeño dolor en el hombro y en la cabeza.

-Nunca, habra un dia, sin tener que despertarme por los jaleos que mete la gente-se quejo Clarke, antes de sentarse, con un poco de dificultad-No sé, qué querían esos hombres, pero si querían dejarme con un poco de dolor, lo han logrado-suspiro la rubia, antes de enfadarse un poco-Cuando salga de aquí, me encargare que aquellos que nos dispararon, vayan a la cárcel-lo dijo mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

-En eso, no estarás sola, lo haremos juntas-juro Emma con sinceridad, mientras que las demás personas de la habitación, también lo afirmaban con la cabeza, haciendo que se creara unos segundos de silencio, que fue interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose en par en par.

-Veo, que tienes más resistencia que los que pensaba, señorita Swan-comentó Regina, con tono burlesco, pero sus ojos mostraban total preocupación.

-"Es que esta nunca aprende, a llamar a las puertas de los demás?"-pensó la ojiverde mientras suspiraba-Señorita Mills, ¿alguna vez has sabido la verdadera existencia de las puertas?

-Si, pero usarla contigo, se hace muy aburrido, querida-admitió Regina con una sonrisa-"Menos mal, que se encuentra mejor"-Ya que, ¿que es más divertido ,que sacar ese mal humor que tienes, señorita torpe?

-"Yo algun dia, le voy a dar la mayor paliza de su vida"-pensó la rubia con total afirmación-Si has venido, para hacerme la vida imposible, ya puedes ir yendo , porque no vas a salir ganando.

-Tranquila Emma, la señora Mills, solo ha venido a ver como estabais, nos asustaste a todas-afirmó una voz, entrando a la habitación.

-¡Ruby!-dijeron las tres pacientes, con alegría

-Mary, creo que mejor que vayamos a tomar algo, asi para que estas tres, no se sientan incómodas-dijo la abuelita, la cual Mery dijo que si ,para que después de despedirse, se fueran a la cafetería del hospital.

-Bueno, no se cuanto tiempo, os quedaréis aquí y por eso, os he traído las mantas más acogedoras, que he podido encontrar-admitió la más alta, mientras abría la bolsa y ponía las mantas a cada una.

-Y yo, os he traído, unas manzanas que tenía en mi casa-dijo Regina, con una sonrisa, antes de repartir la frutas-espero que os guste..pero antes de eso-continuó, mientras sacaba un líquido verde y lo repartía en tres vasos, para entregarlos a las tres-Una persona, me ha dado este líquido, puede tener un olor un poco asqueroso, pero como me ha dicho ella, después os sentiréis muchísimo mejor, así que antes de comeros la manzana, os aconsejo que bebáis ese líquido.

-Podemos confiar, ¿que este líquido no es venenoso?-pregunto Clarke, no confiando en la bebida rara.

-Te aseguro, querida, que esa bebida está libre de bacterias-se lo aseguro la morena-Ya que la persona, que me ha dado esto, solo quiere que os recupereis cuanto antes, especialmente tu señorita Griffin...y ahora beberlo antes de que su efecto se pase-dijo la morena, sin dejar que eso llevará a ninguna discusión, haciendo que las tres jóvenes, bebieran el líquido y tal como dijo Regina, no es que tuviera el mejor sabor del mundo.

-Espero, que me encuentre mejor, porque en la vida e tenido que beber tanta asquerosidad-se quejo una.

-Creo, que se me han quitado las ganas de comer.

-Es la primera vez, que escucho de una bebida así de tan mal sabor, cuando me recupere, tendré que buscar en los libros.

-Bueno, señoras quejicas, me tengo que ir, espero que no hagais ninguna tontería, ya que o sino, os haré beber algo, peor que esa bebida - les advirtió Regina, mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta y antes de irse, lanzó una mirada a la rubia más mayor-"Espero, que la próxima vez, que te vea, estés fuera de este hospital Emma"-y después de pensar eso, salio del hospital, para encontrarse con Lexa Wood.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó la ojiverde con preocupación.

-Está bien y creo que con tu bebida, se encontrará mejor - admitió Regina antes de soltar una sonrisa- aunque, creo que ella no espera que eso va a pasar, al parecer, no tiene tan buen sabor.

Lexa al oír eso, sonrió, Clarke estaba a salvo y sus amigas también.

-Esa bebida, creo que será odiada y amada por nuestra raza y la de los humanos - admitió la líder de las 12 bandas.

-¿Algo nuevo?-preguntó la más mayor con más seriedad, ya cambiando el tema, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Uno de mis generales, a atrapado, a un cabecilla de un grupo de cazadores, está en una celda metida-dijo Lexa con total seriedad.

-Seguramente, tu plan, consistirá en sacar toda la información, que tiene a la fuerza¿ verdad?-pregunto la oji marrón sin mirarla.

-No tenía otra forma pensada, en sacarsela, no después de lo de hoy-se lo aseguro la ojiverde con un gruñido-¿Vendrás?

-Por una vez, que la famosa Lexa Wood, me pida algo, no puedo decir que no-admitió Regina-Pero después, me tendrás que acompañar a la biblioteca.

-Puedo preguntar, para qué-dijo Lexa, con curiosidad.

-Por que ya e empezado en sospechar de una persona, cual estuvo en el restaurante de la abuela, en ser el temido lobo feroz-dijo la oji marrón- Y necesito pruebas.

Mientras que eso pasaba con las dos morenas, de vuelta en el hospital, Clarke y Emma estaban hablando, ya que la hora, que dejaban, que tuvieran visitas visitas se había terminado.

-Belle, ¿porque estas tan callada?-preguntó Emma, al ver que su amiga, no había dicho nada y estaba mirando al techo.

-E estado, pensando en el tema de los hombres lobos y he llegado a una conclusión-admitió la ojiverde con seriedad.

-¿Qué conclusión?

-Que Regina Mills, Lexa Wood y Ruby, son hombres lobos, pero no cualquier hombre lobo, sino que son lobos de leyendas-soltó Belle-pero aun no tengo muchas pruebas.

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos a buscar esas pruebas-le aseguro Clarke-"Tengo que saber el secreto que nos rodea a mi y a mis amigas, cueste lo que cueste"

-Contar conmigo - admitió Emma, con total sinceridad-" Al fin poder saber, que misterios esconde la miss perfecta Mills y podré aprender más sobre la persona más famosa de Boston y de mi propia amiga"

-"Cuando salgamos de aquí, empezará la acción"-pensaron las tres.

 _ **Continuará…..**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y lo siento por no haber quedado mejor que los anteriores capítulos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los 100 y ouat no me pertenecen, ya que os lo aseguro que Clexa y Swan queen serían canon sino y solo hago historias**

 **Lo siento por la espera.**

 _ **capítulo 7**_

Una semana después…

Regina se despertó, con bastante mal humor, el cazador que tenía Wood encerrado aún no había dicho nada de información que podría servirles para derrotar a los verdaderos monstruos.

-Buenos días Regina-saludo Graham con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días-contestó ella con mal humor, mientras se acercaba a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno- ¿Alguna novedad de algo?.

-Aun no e podido descubrir nada sobre el paradero de los cazadores…-empezó el hombre, no muy contento de darle esa mala noticia a su amiga.

-¿Alguna noticia aún peor que la primera?-soltó Regina, mientras empezaba a beber su café de chocolate.

-Peor, no se si sera pero ha llamado Wood para comunicarnos que estara por aqui en menos de 1 hora…

Graham no pudo terminar ya que se tuvo que callar al ver a la morena toser, al parecer el café se le había ido por el mal camino después de oír la nueva noticia y el hombre sabía perfectamente que cuando a la oji marrón le pasaba eso después de que le dijeran una novedad, ella no reaccionaba muy bien realmente.

-¿Esa tal Lexa Wood ha nacido para amargarme la vida o que? Y además tú no podrías haberle pedido que viniera no sé, ¿una hora más tarde?-soltó la morena apunto de perder los nervios y mientras dejaba el desayuno a medias en la mesa al lado del fregadero para así dirigirse sin prisa pero con pasos firmes al piso de arriba para irse a cambiar de atuendo.

-Por el tono de su voz, no dejaba ni un segundo para una discusión-contestó el hombre mientras metía los platos en el lavavajillas-Y además es una Wood.

-Y yo soy una Mills, si intentara ponerse una mano encima tendría que enfrentarse a mi primero- se lo aseguro ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras con una chaqueta negra que casi tapaba su camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro.

-Me alegra oír eso pero no quería a arriesgarme a ponernos en peligro y además sabiendo que después de tanto tiempo ha aparecido alguien quien te ha llamado la atención-lo último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Querido a mi no me derrotan tan fácilmente y menos una cría que se cree muy grande por llevar un apellido, que para mi opinión todos los de esa sangre son seres patéticos- contestó Regina mientras se miraba en el espejo- Y contestando al tema sobre la señorita Swan, no siento nada por ella solamente me encanta hacerla enfadar.

-Sí, si-pensó Graham con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Regina se preparaba para ver a Lexa, en el hospital Emma seguía profundamente dormida y al parecer que por voluntad propia no iba a despertarse en cualquier momento.

-Emma-oyó una voz la rubia.

-Mary, unos minutos más.

-Emma…

-Solo unos minutos más…

-Emma Swan, levántate de una vez-gritó una voz bastante enfadada que Emma ya conocía bastante bien esa voz y fue por eso, que se despertó y se sentó rapidamente y sin problemas, ya que durante aquella semana, la herida de su hombro se había mejorado.

-Granny…-susurro la ojiazul bastante nerviosa al ver a la mujer mayor que la miraba muy seriamente.

-Calma Emma, Granny solo ha hecho eso para poder despertarte- dijo la voz tranquila de Mary, quien miro a la rubia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que al parecer tranquilizó a la ojí azul.

-¿Se puede saber para que nos habéis despertado a las tres- Clarke se encontraba con mal humor, odiaba que la despertaran tan pronto- a las 7:35 de la mañana?

-Igual debo en ir pensando en encontrar a otros empleados para el restaurante.

Clarke y Emma se quedaron frías, no podían perder el trabajo, aun tener a una vieja cascarrabias y a unos clientes muy raros, les gustaba trabajar ahí.

-Tranquilas, Granny solo esta bromeando.

-Igual si o igual no.

-Podemos saber para que nos habéis echo madrugar ¿por favor?- Belle tenía bastante curiosidad, si les iban a decir lo que ella creía, iba a tener la posibilidad de ir a su biblioteca y empezar su búsqueda.

-Los médicos nos han informado que después de haber pasado algunos días, hoy podéis volver a casa pero no hagais ningún esfuerzo físico y para saber si las tres os encontráis bien, se me ha ocurrido la idea de que Belle y Clarke se trasladen a nuestro hogar, claro si os parece bi…

-Claro- las tres dijeron a la vez, sonriendo.

-Bien, bueno Granny y yo tenemos que hacer algunos cambios en la casa, así que de mientras podéis pasear o lo que sea.

-Eso sí, nada de esfuerzo físico- Granny les recordó con una mirada asesina, haciendo que a las dos rubias se le helara la sangre.

Cuando las dos mujeres se fueron después de darles la ropa, las tres tuvieron en mente el mismo destino, la biblioteca.

-Regina tardona Mills, me complace que hayas podido venir.

\- Para tu información querida , tu eres aquella que ha planeado un encuentro sin consultarme primero- Regina sabia que tenia calmarse, ya era bastante con tener a los cazadores detrás suyo y no necesitaba una manada de chuchos persiguiendola por haber herido a su " querida" líder.

-Ya que es muy bajo las probabilidades de que el prisionero habla, he pensado buscar la información en la biblioteca que estuvimos hace algunos días.

Esperaba que la información que hubiera en aquel lugar sería muy valiosa, porque o sino juraba que mataría a Lexa Wood, aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera.

Las dos descendientes, se dirigieron al lugar y iban a entrar cuando un rugido les hizo que parara.

El lobo enorme estaba delante de ellas, preparado para lanzarse contra de ellas.

Regina intentó ir a la puerta y los gruñidos del animal se hicieron más fuertes, el lobo no las amenazaba por tener hambre, las amenazaba porque pensaba que iban a destrozar el lugar. Si su deducción no fallaba, tenía muy claro quién era la temible bestia.

-Señorita Lucas, no vamos a destrozar la biblioteca, tiene mi palabra.

El lobo reaccionó al oír el apellido pero volvió a la misma postura que antes, al ver como la más joven sacaba una pistola.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces Wood?

-Aun ser una leyenda no podemos tener ningún obstáculo, tenemos que eliminar.

-La señorita Lucas, lobo o no, es muy importante para muchas personas, incluida para tu querida Clarke, como la asesines, tu rubia no va a sonreír por mucho tiempo.

\- Para ganar una guerra, haré todos los sacrificios que haga falta, incluida mi felicidad, el amor puede ser muchas cosas pero en la guerra solo significa una cosa, debilidad. Aun ser mas mayor que yo, todavía no has aprendido esa lección, sabes cuando te vi, olí tu olor, era raro y diferente a mi, ahora ya se que es, ese olor transmite que eres débil…

Regina ya había tenido bastante, sentía como su bestia interior empezaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo, sus ojos marrones ahora violetas, su mente antes lleno de ideas y dudas, ahora lo tenía completamente en blanco, su rostro suave y amable, ahora era un poco aterrador y suave, toda su ropa y su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de pelo oscuro, su único deseo era matar.

-¡Regina!

La bestia había llegado a tomar el cuerpo de la nombrada hasta tal punto que al no reconocer la voz, se dirigió a atacar a la persona que había soltado el nombre, lo hubiera echo si Lexa no hubiese puesto una navaja en su cuello.

-Controlate Mills, ya me agradecerás cuando recuperes el control de ti misma.

Regina cuando miro a la persona que hubiera atacado y se quedó totalmente helada, aquella persona que había jurado que ella iba a protegerla, que se vengaría de la gente que la había lastimado y ella supuestamente que se preocupaba por ella, casi había acabado con su vida.

-Emma- la bestia dentro de ella, empezó a desaparecer, volviendo a su forma original, dejando ver el traje que había sido tapado por el vello que había conseguido de la transformación, cual ahora no dejaba ninguna marca físicamente, pero mentalmente, la morena estaba destrozada.

-Emma…

-Intentaban robar la biblioteca- a Emma no le preocupaba que casi hubiera sido atacada, le dolía pero le dolía mas al saber que Regina Mills era ese tipo de personas, aun meterse con ella jamás hubiese pensado que fuera una ladrona.

La morena empujo a Lexa para que la soltara y al lograrlo intentó acercarse a la rubia, pero esta se alejo.

-Emma no es…

-Aún ser hombre lobo, jamás pensé que fueras como todos los demás, no te has parado a pensar por un momento que este lugar puede ser importante para algunas personas? Y aunque hubiera sido un libro o cualquier cosa de este lugar, habrías quitado algo que hizo mágico este lugar.

La ojí marrón no sabia como responderle a la rubia, no podía decir que había sido un malentendido ya que nunca fue a preguntar a Belle si podría coger un libro, no podría decir que había sido culpa de Lexa ya que ella tampoco había estado en contra en entrar en el lugar.

-Belle, Emma, Clarke- Ruby volvió a su forma humana, pidiendo perdón a las nombradas con la mirada, jamas pensó que la descubrieron de esa forma, como una bestia en su mejor momento.

-Podemos entender porque nos has escondido tu secreto pero aun asi duele- Belle no podía mirar a Ruby, había creído que eran las mejores amigas y que se habían contado todo los secretos, al parecer eso no había ocurrido.

-Jamas creí que eras como la gente te describe- Clarke miro a la ojiverde intentando aguantar las lagrimas, aun haber sabido perfectamente que la famosa Wood era un poco acosadora, nunca llegó a creer que era igual como los habitantes de Boston la describen.

-Somos lo que somos- Aún tener todo su corazón gritando, que le explicara todo a Clarke y decirle que no era como decían, que eso solo lo aparenta para que nadie se atreviera a hacerle daño a los seres que quería pero no lo dijo, tenía un deber y era acabar con la existencia de esos cazadores, aún tener que morir en el intento o perder a la chica que amaba, para siempre.

Las tres amigas, miraron a los hombres lobo por última vez, antes de irse y sin dejar a Regina y a Ruby darles una explicación.

Se estaban acercando a la puerta principal del hogar, cuando una voz desconocida las paro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho que tres damas tan preciosas estén tan tristes?

-Descubrir que personas en las que confiabas no eran lo que parecían.

-Eso suele doler mucho, lo se perfectamente lo e vivido, tener la confianza en alguien es algo muy hermoso pero cuando se destruye, también destruye la felicidad de las personas, me entristece my ladies que vosotras habréis tenido que pasar por eso.

-Puede sonar un poco brusco,¿ pero quien eres tu?

-¿Donde están mis modales?, tranquila my lady no era nada brusco,soy Robin Hood a vuestro servicio- el hombre hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Emma Swan y estas son Clarke Griffin y Belle French, un gusto en conocerle señor Hood- Había algo en ese hombre, que no le gustaba nada, igual era su imaginación pero eso no queria decir que no iba a quitarle el ojo.

Por favor, llamarme Robin- Las tres eran unas diosas, cualquier ser desearía tenerlas, si su código de honor se lo permitiera las tendría a las tres pero era fiel a su palabra, así que no podría hacer eso, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlas a salvo de las bestias que merodeaban por estos lugares, Cage le había dicho que ellos habían atacado a estas damas. Su misión era protegerlas y si viera a algún monstruo de esos, tendría que llevarlas a la base.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Robin?

-Me acabo de mudar a la casa de enfrente, al parecer vamos a ser vecinos, si necesitais algo, solo acercaos a mi portal y os ayudare en cualquier cosa.

 **continuará…**

 **Mucha gente igual pensara que es una tontería que Emma y Clarke se enfaden porque Regina y Lexa quisieran entrar en la biblioteca sin permiso, solo diré que las cuatro(Ruby, Clarke, Belle, Emma) están muy unidas desde pequeñas incluida Mary y solían pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, ese lugar es como un lugar donde recuerdan los momentos felices que pasaron cuando eran unas crías y cada libro es importante para ellas.**

 **Lo siento por la espera, no espero que nadie lea esto despues de mas de 3 meses pero os aviso que aun no haber comentarios, esta historia va a ir hasta al final, todas mis historias van a llegar a un fin, con comentarios, seguidores o sin nada de ellos.**

 **hasta otra.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los 100 y ouat no me pertenecen, ya que os lo aseguro que Clexa y Swan queen serían canon y solo hago historias**

 **Lo siento por la espera, espero ponerme codo a codo con el ordenador y dejar el pokémon go por un rato.**

 _ **capítulo 8**_

Emma se despertó por la luz que entraba de las ventanas, no le apetecía levantarse pero sabía perfectamente que no lograría nada quedándose en la cama y con ese pensamiento se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró a Mary sonriendo.

La rubia se la quedó mirando por unos segundos con tristeza, Mary era una persona que había sufrido mucho durante su juventud, perdió a su madre cuando tenía 7 años, que sin dudar a duda, fue la persona que más amaba, su padre se metió en el mundo del alcohol en consecuencia la morena fue abusada por su propio padre, hasta que después de 2 años murió en un accidente de coche. Ella había visto el miedo y el temor en los ojos de su amiga pero a pesar de ese terrorífico pasado, Mary no se vino nunca abajo y eso era lo que admiraba de su amiga y lo que ella jamás ha podido tener, valor.

-Emma, tierra llamando a Emma Swan-La voz dulce de Mary hizo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Me estabas hablando?-Preguntó Emma bastante nerviosa-

-Te he dicho los buenos días y al ver que no contestabas, te he mirado y e visto que estabas en tu mundo con una mirada triste, ¡Emma, ha pasado algo?-Preguntó Mary con la mirada preocupada.

-Buenos días y no tranquila no pasa nada, todo está perfectamente- respondió la rubia, ignorando la mirada de su amiga mientras se dirigía a hacerse el desayuno.

-Eso es lo mismo que me han respondido Clarke y Belle, ellas también tienen esa mirada perdida-Comentó Mary a la vez que se ponía en frente de la rubia, para que no la evitara- Como la que tienes ahora, Emma si en verdad os ha ocurrido algo, decidmelo por favor.

-Si nos hubiese pasado algo, tu serias la primera en enterarte, Mary no nos ha pasado nada- Emma no tuvo otra alternativa en mentir a su compañera de casa, no podía contarle que Ruby era un hombre lobo y que su vecina Mills y la famosa Lexa Wood habían intentado robar en su biblioteca y que además también eran hombres lobos, no quería lidiar con una Mary histérica por eso aunque le sintiera mal mentirle, lo hacía para protegerla.

Al recordar a su molesta vecina Mills, le vino un sentimiento de tristeza y enfado, al final Regina era como casi todo el mundo, iba de carita buena pero te descuidas un momento y te apuñala por detrás- Me voy a dar un paseo.

-Emma no hagas mucho esfuerzo, aun solo han pasado dos semanas desde que saliste del hospital- le dijo Mary con voz preocupada, sabía que su amiga estaba pasándolo mal y no era por el incidente de hace dos semanas y no tenía dudas de que lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo a las otras dos víctimas de la bala, pero por más que deseara que se lo contaran para poder ayudarlas, tenia que esperar que ellas se lo contarán cuando vieran que estaban preparadas y esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo para eso.

-¿Belle y Clarke?-Preguntó Emma sacando de sus pensamientos a su mejor amiga.

-En la biblioteca como siempre, si quieres te puedo acercarte allí- propuso la morena acercándose a por las llaves del coche.

-No será necesario, solo voy a ir al parque de a lado- dijo Emma con una falsa sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Mientras en la casa de al lado, Regina no paraba de mirar el ordenador buscando información, intentando saber más de los cazadores.

-Regina deberías de darte un pequeño descanso-le aconsejo Graham preocupado por la salud de su amiga, si seguía así su mente no aguanta más.

-Ni hablar, necesito saber en qué sitio se esconden para después poner la información en la cara de esa idiota.

-Regina, no dejes que la furia te controle, sabes….

-Si, se que me puedo convertir en una bestia sin control que solo busca matar pero sabes que si eso me vuelve mas fuerte estoy lista- Regina estaba enfadada, con Lexa, con los cazadores pero con la que más, consigo misma, la mirada de decepción, de tristeza, de enfado de la rubia la perseguía día y noche y la culpa la empezaba a consumir, después de acabar con esos mal nacidos, se iría muy lejos de aquí y dejaría que la rabia la consumiera.

-Regina tienes que calmarte, Emma puede estar enfadada pero no te odia y además ya sabes los que se pelean al final son los que se desean más-intentó animarle Graham, mientras la abrazaba.

-No sabes como me miro Graham, en ese momento me quería desaparecer del mundo, jamas me perdonara, Wood tiene razón, soy una vergüenza para los hombres lobos- Las lagrimas después de tanto tiempo aguantadas empezaron a caer al hombro de el hombre lobo.

Graham iba a decir algo, cuando una voz dura lo interrumpió.

-Jamás pensé que contemplaría una escena de un Mills llorando.

-Si vienes a criticarme Wood, piérdete en el infierno, no estoy de humor para aguantarte querida- Regina alzó su mirada del hombro, esperando ver la mirada dura de la líder pero aun verla con postura de superioridad, en su mirada solo había tristeza, al parecer no era la única que lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

-Se que me odias en estos momentos Regina y no eres el hombre lobo que me puede caer bien pero ahora nos necesitamos más que nunca, si discutimos como lo hacíamos antes, jamás podremos vengar la muerte de nuestras familias, jamas los detendremos pero en cambio si trabajamos codo con codo, podríamos tener una oportunidad- Lexa en ese momento quería matar a la mujer, había arruinado su futuro con la rubia pero desgraciadamente, ella era su única esperanza de poder matar a los monstruos llamados cazadores.

Regina se levantó del suelo para poder dirigirse a la comandante con mirada seria.

-Después de esto, voy a derrotarte Wood con mis propias manos- le advirtió Regina.

-Ya se verá.

Y las dos herederas se estrecharon los brazos sellando el acuerdo, con el pensamiento de que solo eran aliadas temporales negando la realidad ya que dentro de ellas, se habían empezado a preocupar de la una por la otra.

Belle y Clarke, se encontraban mirando todo lo relacionado con los hombres lobo, durante esa semana junto con Emma habían hecho todo lo posible por encontrar cualquier información que les fuera valiosa, desgraciadamente no encontraron nada.

-No puedo creerlo, tiene que haber algo- Clarke tiró el libro al suelo, no podía creerse que todo les estuviera saliendo mal, la traición de Lexa, el descubrimiento que Ruby no confiaba en ellas, la posible amenaza de los cazadores y ellas sin ninguna información sobre los hombres lobos-Lo siento no debí haber tratado el libro de esa manera- la rubia iba a cogerlo, cuando la morena lo cogió suavemente y miró detalladamente el libro abierto para después sacar una hoja escondida.

-Al fin tenemos información Clarke- exclamó Belle con una sonrisa, que no había tenido desde hacía días.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto la rubia al ver la foto de una pistola pequeña pero al parecer contenía un gran poder.

-Al parecer estamos viendo la foto de lo que puede ser, la mayor amenaza para los hombres lobos- Contesto Belle, mientras esperaba que los cazadores no tuvieran esa arma en su poder.

George andaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, el tiempo se les escapaba, ¿Cuanto mas tenia que esperar?

-He oído que has comenzado en dudar en mi plan, George, ¿es eso verdad?-Preguntó el moreno saliendo por una puerta haciendo que el señor se diera la vuelta y se quedará helado al ver la sonrisa misteriosa del joven jefe.

-Señor Wallace, ya han concluido dos semanas o más desde que mandamos a dos de los nuestros para atacar a las debilidades de los hombres lobos y Robin Hood no nos está sirviendo de nada aun estar cerca de las bestias y lo más importante no tenemos nada contra las 12 bandas.

Cage se quedó por un momento callado, antes de empezar a caminar hacia una sala.

-Señores me podríais hacer el favor de acompañarme, creo que necesitáis ver esto- Los hombres que estaban en el pasillo siguieron a Cage hacia la sala.

-George puedes entrar en la sala, ¿por favor?

El nombrado entro al cuarto por temor de que le haría su líder si negara la orden y al encender la luz de la habitación, se quedó tan helado y asustado como los demás que miraban del cristal mientras que Cage sonreía.

En esa habitación se encontraba un enorme lobo robot, de color blanco quien miraba a George como si fuera un enemigo.

-Esto amigos míos, es una nueva creación de nuestros científicos, eso lo que estáis viendo es un auténtico lobo, es una abominación como nuestros rivales, sólo que más letal y con una armadura de hierro, por favor vean el ejemplo.

-¡Cage sácame de aquí!- George estaba asustado, desde que era un cazador sabía perfectamente que cuando una bestia gruñía significaba que iba a atacar y eso era lo que el robot estaba haciendo.

Pero el moreno no hizo caso, sacó un pequeño artilugio de su bolsillo y pulso el botón verde.

En unos segundos, la sala se llenó de gritos de dolor y los cristales de un momento a otro se tiñeron de sangre.

Después de unos momentos, los cristales se limpiaron con un mecanismo y los cazadores contemplaron una escena terrorífica, el cuerpo de George estaba repartido por toda la habitación, todos sus testículos estaban salidos y el robot que tenía sangre en casi todo su cuerpo, parecía dormido encima de los restos de lo que fue hace unos momentos de su compañero de trabajo.

-Por supuesto, que falta unos pequeños retoques para el asalto de la semana que viene.

-¿La semana que viene?-Hans no se lo creía, ¿Como este hombre podía estar tan tranquilo? y lo peor ¿Como tenía tanta seguridad que su plan se haría la semana siguiente?

-¿Tienes algún problema que el asalto sea dentro una semana? o ¿Es que tienes algún problema de estar al lado de lo que puede ser nuestra arma perfecta contra esos parásitos?- La voz de Cage era tranquila pero su mirada hizo que todos los cazadores se callaran sus quejas ya que o sino correrían el mismo destino que George.

-No, señor Cage, no tengo ningún problema- dijo Hans intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Me alegro, Hans y ¿Los demás?

-No hay ningún problema, señor Cage.

-Bien, entonces retiraos por el momento, os avisare cuando os necesite.

Emma se encontraba sentada en la hierba del parque, mirando al cielo, con la esperanza de despejar la escena donde se encontraba a la odiosa Mills intentando robar algún libro o intentar borrar el pensamiento, que Ruby no había confiando plenamente en ella para contar su gran secreto..

-Emma- La voz de un hombre conocido hizo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos y se girara para ver a su nuevo vecino Robin Hood.

-Señor Hood, ¿Que le trae por aquí?

-Para usted my lady, es Robin, ¿Podría tener el honor de sentarme a su lado y poder tener una conversación?-Preguntó el hombre educadamente y con una media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Ruby estaba sentada en una silla del restaurante mirando a la gente que pasaba por las calles, hoy afortunadamente para Ruby el restaurante no estaba abierto, ya que o sino no sabía cómo aguantaría el dolor que tenía dentro.

-Ruby, sabes que hiciste la mejor decisión, les ocultaste la verdad para protegerlas- dijo la abuela, antes de poner su mano en el hombro de su nieta como gesto de apoyo, al lo cual la más alta respondió eso con levantarse y abrazar fuertemente a la más mayor y llorando en su hombro.

-¿Entonces porque me siento tan culpable abuelita? ¿Porque ellas tienen que estar sufriendo?

-Porque desgraciadamente a veces las mejores decisiones, son las más dolorosas- dijo Granny mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Ruby.

-¿Alguna vez podrán perdonarme?

-Mi Ruby, no necesitan perdonarte por nada, lo que ocurre es que están muy tristes y solo el tiempo podrá curar esa tristeza, tranquila veras como todo volverá a ser como antes.

 **Continuará….**

 **Queria hacerlo mas largo pero después he decidido que este capitulo seria como mas o menos se encontraban nuestros protas.**

 **Entiendo si no queréis comentar mas y no os preocupeis, pienso seguirla hasta el final y no me e olvidado de "la princesa cisne" lo que pasa es que quiero terminar con este Swan Queen y con Clexa para después terminar la princesa cisne.**

 **Y después ya veré si seguir con fanfiction o no, tengo ideas lo que pasa es que no me gusta tener a la gente esperando y os merecéis mucho más que una escritora tan mediocre.**

 **Hasta otra.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los 100 y ouat no me pertenecen, ya que os lo aseguro que Clexa y Swan queen serían canon sino y solo hago historias**

 **Lo siento por la espera, gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y a los que habéis comentado, Love Girl y sjl, muchísimas gracias**

 _ **capítulo 9**_

-Y bien, ¿De que quieres hablar?-Preguntó Emma esperando que fuese una conversación rápida para poder estar de nuevo sola.

-Sobre ti Emma, quiero ayudarte con tu problema

-Robin, te doy las gracias por preocuparte por mi pero te aseguro que estoy bien- Emma tenía que convencerle, porque no odiaba nada más, que alguien la mirara con pena.

-Sabes, hace tiempo fui mentido por mi propia esposa, sentía que mi mundo se iba para abajo, la ignore, la insulte y cuando por fin supe la razón de esa mentira, de que me estaba escondiendo algo para protegerme, ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿Se había ido de la ciudad?¿Encontró a alguien más?

-Desgraciadamente, Marian no tuvo esa suerte, entre en la cabaña que vivía y lo encontré todo patas arriba y ella se encontraba en el suelo, muerta- Contestó Robin cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo Emma ni imaginando cómo sería pasar por ese infierno.

-Tranquila, ya han transcurrido más de cinco años- Intentó convencerla, antes de tomar aire- Emma con lo que te quería decir con esto, es que no vale la pena ignorar a la persona que quieres, aun estar muy dolida por su culpa, puede que sea complicado y difícil pero al menos no te sentirás arrepentida para el resto de tu vida.

-Yo no la…-Empezó Emma, se negaba a creer que sentía algo más que odio por esa bruja.

-Emma, yo he vivido el amor, en sus mejores y peores momentos, soy capaz de reconocer esa mirada, la mirada de que el ser que tu querías te destruya el corazón, que pase una buena tarde- Después de hacer una reverencia, el hombre se marchó de donde había venido.

-"Y si en realidad, siento algo por ella…."-Emma sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal-"Es imposible.."-Pensó de nuevo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían encontrado información valiosa para que pudieran comprender mejor a los seres que las rodeaban y el gran peligro que corrían. Iban a cruzar la calle, cuando una voz muy conocida las detuvo.

-Belle, Clarke, necesito hablar con vosotras, por favor..-Al haberlas visto, Ruby no espero ningún segundo para empezar a seguirlas, necesitaba hablar con ellas, explicarles el porqué les había ocultado aquello, tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

Las chicas, se giraron, aún se sentían dolidas pero no podían ignorarla, ya que después de todo seguían siendo amigas.

-Se que no cumplí aquella promesa de que nos contaríamos todo-Empezó la más alta mientras intentaba parar las lágrimas- Cuando descubrí lo que era, fue cuando maté a mi madre sin querer.

-Pero a tu madre, no le mató un animal….-Dijo Clarke y tanto como ella, Belle también estaba sorprendida.

-Si, el animal que la mató, fui yo, la abuela intentó calmarme como fuera después de recuperar mi conciencia, dijo que no había sido mi culpa, que aquello había sido un accidente pero yo no lo veía así, yo asesine a mi propia madre, soy un monstruo..-Las lágrimas de Ruby ya empezaban a caer mientras que su voz se rompía, con tan solo recordar aquel día- La abuelita mintió a la policía pero me dijo que a vosotras os podía contar la verdad, ya que creía que mis amigas me entenderían y que todo saldría bien pero yo no lo podía ver así, no quería que supierais que habíais estado con un monstruo durante todo este tiempo, no quería perderos a ni una….

No pudo continuar, ya que tanto como Clarke y como Belle la abrazaron.

-No nos vas a perder, Ruby, ni a Emma, ni a Mary, ni a Belle, ni a mi, para eso estamos las amigas-Le aseguro la rubia a borde de las lágrimas.

-Y tu, eres todo menos un monstruo, porque un monstruo mata por placer y sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, lo que pasó aquella noche fue un accidente- Dijo Belle, abrazándola más fuerte.

-No os merezco…

-Eso, no es verdad, puede que en esta vida ocurran sucesos que no nos merezcamos pero yo pienso que esta amistad que se creo, que formamos las cinco, nos lo merecemos- Dijo Bella con total seguridad.

-¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

-¿Cuando dejamos de serlo?.

Las tres se rieron y siguieron abrazadas.

Pasó una semana, después de eso y aun Regina y Emma seguían sin verse, no se sabía si era porque estaban evitando la una a la otra o porque nunca coincidían en la calle.

Emma regresaba a la casa, después de hacer la compra, se encontraba mejor y el médico le dijo que empezara poco a poco a hacer su vida rutinaria y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Unas de las últimas cenas que podremos tener juntas, antes de que regresen a sus casas, espero que esta cena nos haga olvidar de nuestras preocupaciones".

La rubia iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no miro hacia al frente y por ese descuido se choco con alguien, haciendo que se fuera al suelo.

-Perdón- dijo Emma sin mirar a la persona, ya que se encontraba mirando si todo seguía en la bolsa.

-No tengo humor para…¿Emma?-Regina se quedó sin habla al encontrarse con la rubia- Emma, lo siento mucho, no sabia por donde iba, ¿Te encuentras bien?- la morena se levantó rápidamente para ir ayudar a la rubia pero esta se levanto de la misma y empezó a seguir de nuevo su camino.

-No puedes evitarme toda la vida, querida- Dijo Regina, antes de coger el brazo de la rubia.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Mills- Le aviso Emma- Si me disculpa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Y con decir eso, quitó su brazo bruscamente de la morena.

-Recuerda que te puedo encontrar en cualquier lugar con tan solo utilizar mi olfato.

Emma no dejaba de sorprenderse, en vez de intentar disculparse y hacer como si estuviera arrepentida, ella iba y se estaba comportando como siempre.

-Entonces me echaré un perfume para que no puedas encontrar mi olor y yo no tenga que verte mas- La ojiverde empezó a seguir su camino, antes de que otra vez Regina la parara.

-Lo siento mucho Emma, soy nueva en esto de disculparme, solo quería decirte que nunca fue mi intención de lastimarte- Admitió la morena con la esperanza de que la rubia se giraría pero la ojiverde no se dio la vuelta.

-A veces, hacemos mucho daño sin darnos cuenta- Eso fue lo último que le dijo Emma, antes de irse.

La noche había llegado rápidamente a Boston, las tres amigas habían empezado a cenar ya que Ruby había llamado avisando que llegaría un poco tarde y Mary había salido con David, su prometido.

De Repente sonó el timbre y Emma pensó que algo malo iba a ocurrir en los próximos segundos.

Mientras tanto, Lexa y Regina no dejaban de mirar un mapa, se habían pasado horas con el papel que había traído Indra, tenían que descubrir donde se encontraban esos mal nacidos, antes de que atacaran otra vez.

-¿No crees, que deberíamos decirles que se tomen un descanso?-Preguntó Graham a la otra mujer.

-La comandante odia que alguien la distraiga, si quieres mantener tu existencia, te aconsejo que no te acerques a ella- Le advirtió Indra.

De Repente las dos herederas, sintieron que algo iba mal, con sus rubias favoritas y el ladrido de muchos lobos, hizo que se preocupan más.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, dejaron el mapa y salieron de la casa y lo que vieron hizo que sus espíritu de lobo, quisieran salir, Emma intentaba librarse de las garras de los cazadores que la sujetaban, a uno le dio un golpe tan grande con el brazo que la estaba sujetando, que el hombre cayó desmayado al suelo, Belle y Clarke también intentaban librarse de las manos de sus captores.

Y no lejos de esa escena, se encontraban cinco robot con forma de lobo, destrozando lo que parecía un cuerpo humano.

Regina y Lexa sin pensar en ninguna cosa que no fuera liberar a las chicas, empezaron a correr hacia donde los cazadores, mientras corrían, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse, sus dientes se hacían más afilados, sus ojos cambiaron a otro color, los de Regina se volvieron color púrpura, mientras que los de Lexa se volvieron negros, por la parte de atrás les salió una cola larga y en su mente solo había un objetivo, matar a todo aquel que mantenía prisionera a Clarke y una pequeña parte, les pedía que salvaran a todas pero su corazón mandaba que solamente rescataran a la humana que les había sacado de la oscuridad.

Hans sonrió diabólicamente al ver como las herederas se acercaban con la mitad de su cuerpo transformado, la mitad de la transformación que mostraba los verdaderos monstruos que eran.

El pelirrojo, sacó el mando y con él, dio la orden a los cinco lobos para que atacaran a los hombres lobos, mientras que los demás, subían a las chicas al camión.

De un momento a otro los cuatro hombres lobo, se encontraban en el suelo, peleando con las máquinas.

-Maldita sea-Gruño Regina mientras intentaba defenderse de los continuos ataques del robot.

Después de tantos intentos en atacar con sus uñas, cuales se iban a romper si los usaba contra esos robot otra vez, Regina vio un cable suelto en el cuello de la máquina y con mucho esfuerzo clavó sus dientes afilados por donde salía el cable y el robot dejó de atacar y cayó al suelo.

La morena iba a socorrer a los demás pero no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo se encontraba el robot que faltaba-"Maldición"-Regina cerró los ojos esperando el dolor pero sintió como un lobo grande y oscuro saltaba por encima de ella y se lanzaba hacia el robot y le arrancaba el cuello.

El lobo y Regina se miraron a los ojos y la morena supo que ese lobo era la señorita Lucas otra vez pero en esta ocasión, en vez de querer atarcarla como la primera vez, había venido para ayudarle.

Al final, pudieron acabar con los robot lobos pero los cazadores se habían llevado a las tres jóvenes.

-Malditos Cazadores-Gruño Graham.

-Han dejado, su horrible olor, así que no será difícil de encontrarlos- dijo Lexa, poniéndose al lado de la más mayor- Las vamos a encontrar Mills.

-Pues, vámonos ahora- Dijo la oji marrón, no pudiendo esperar más.

-Si quieres que te maten por tu idiotez, adelante pero si en verdad quieres salvarlas tanto como yo, te sugiero que recuperes tus fuerzas, no sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar en el sitio donde se esconden- Le advirtió Lexa seriamente, ella quería salvar a Clarke cuanto antes pero tenía muy claro que sin fuerzas, no lograría nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Wood, yo deseo más que nada salvar a mis amigas pero se que si no me recupero de esta batalla, no podré ni acercarme a donde están-Dijo Ruby volviendo a su estado humano.

Regina, sin decir ninguna palabra, entró en su mansión, seguido de por Graham y Ruby.

-Indra, quiero que te lleves, al cazador que sigue vivo- Dijo Lexa, mirando a Sidney con odio- Ya que no dirá nada, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.

-Si, comandante, será un honor- La morena se acercó al hombre asustado, quien empezó a gritar pero fue silenciado por otro golpe en la cara, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, lo último que recordó era que alguien lo levantaba y se lo llevaba.

Lexa se acercó, al hombre medio muerto, los robot habían destrozado su cuerpo, era un milagro que aún pudiera respirar.

-E..res..una..Wood-Afirmó el hombre, escupiendo sangre.

-Y tu un cazador, que al parecer descubrió la verdad en el último momento- Dijo la líder, mirándolo seriamente.

-...Ellos..son..los..monstruos..por..fa..vor..salvalas..-dijo el pelí rubio, quien empezaba a no poder respirar.

-Eso, es uno de mis objetivos, aparte de acabar con los cazadores para siempre, ¿Tienes algún deseo que quieras que cumpla?

-..He..matado..a..muchos..de los tuyos…

-Pero has intentado salvar, a la persona más importante de mi existencia, así que estoy en deuda contigo- Contestó Lexa con sinceridad.

-...Si..no..es mucho..pedir...podrías..vengar..a mi..esposa...esos..malnacidos..la..mataron..me..hicieron..creer- Más sangre salía de la boca del señor, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Matare a los cazadores, por mi gente, por Clarke, por ti y por tu esposa, la sangre tendrá sangre, te lo prometo..¿Señor?..

-Hood, Robin...Hood..

-Lexa Wood- Se presentó ella.

-Muchas...gracias..Lexa- Y con decir eso Robin empezó a respirar sus últimos alientos.

-Que abandones en paz esta orilla, que con amor encuentres la siguiente, un camino seguro en tus viajes..hasta nuestra travesía final a la tierra firme, que nos volvamos a ver- Y mientras Lexa decía eso, Robin cerró los ojos y soltó su último suspiro.

Lexa se levanto y miro al cielo-"Aguanta, Clarke"

 **Continuará…..**

 **Lo que ha dicho Lexa a Robin Hood, lo he sacado de los 100, ya que creía que aún Robin fue un cazador, él había sido utilizado, así que creí que se merecía que alguien le dijera eso.**

 **Si queréis que quite lo que Lexa le dice, lo quito, no tengo ningún problema.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo siento por la Espera, No me pertenece ni once upon a time ni the 100..y sus personajes aún menos. Solo quiero divertirme escribiendo y pasar un buen rato.**

 _ **capítulo 10**_

Algunas horas después del secuestro, Regina ya no podía aguantar la espera más y Lexa por más que intentaba ocultarlo, también estaba harta de estar quieta, su lobo pedía a gritos a ir a donde los cazadores, matarlos y rescatar a Clarke.

-Regina, aun es muy peligroso, no te das cuenta que sea donde estén no van a estar solos- Graham intentaba parar a su amiga, por mas que fuera su jefa y él tenía que obedecer todas sus órdenes, el era su guardián, su guardaespaldas y era su deber por encima de todo cuidar de ella.

Regina no queriendo escuchar nada más, cogió a Graham con fuerza y le enseñó sus afilados colmillos.

-Como vuelvas a ponerle alguna pega a mis decisiones, te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza…- La hereda de los Mills no podía controlarse, la culpa, el odio, el desespero y la rabia habían hecho salir a la bestia dentro de Regina con tanta fuerza, que la parte racional no podía combatir con ella.

Se disponía a comenzar otra vez, cuando alguien la agarró y la tiró contra el suelo, como no, era Lexa.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de haberme conocido Woods.

-Tranquila Mills ya lo estoy haciendo, ¿Sabes?Pensaba que después de todo lo que te dije en su momento, cambiaras de actitud, que serias mas fuerte pero ya veo que debajo de esa cara, no hay rastro de la Regina Mills que supuestamente existe, solo veo a la bestia de tu interior...-Lexa sabia que corria peligro de que Mills la atacara en aquel momento, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver cómo alguien era consumido por su propio animal- Se lo que estás sintiendo, ira, dolor, la bestia de mi interior tambien me esta llamando para que salga al exterior y se que lo mas facil seria dejarle salir ¿Pero sabes lo que pasaría si dejas que te consuma por completo? Te volverías el ser mas poderoso, no tendrias ningun adversario, incluso los robot de los cazadores serían unos juguetes para ti.

-Que me deje salir, es lo mejor que puede hacer- El lobo dentro de Regina gruño mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la comandante, esperando el momento para darle fin a la insufrible Woods.

-Si piensas que vas a tener alguna oportunidad para matarme, tengo que avisarte que te vayas alejando de esa idea, no eres la primera que deja ser consumida por su propio lobo- La hereda de los Woods cerró los ojos para recordar por unos instantes, toda la sangre, toda las muertes que causó ella misma, por haber sucumbido a la debilidad-"Desde aquel incidente, soy un monstruo y aunque Regina Mills no sea de mi agrado, no dejare que sufra por lo que tuve que pasar yo"

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui?- Ruby se quedó helada en medio de las escaleras al ver la escena, Regina, no, más bien un lobo hambriento estaba apunto de atacar a la persona más peligrosa de todo Boston-¡Regina, tienes que reaccionar!- La camarera intentó correr hacia la morena pero Graham se puso en medio.

-Lexa es la única que puede ayudarla en este momento, si Regina logra controlarse, estará preparada para combatir no solo a los cazadores, sino a todos los peligros que se puedan avecinar. Esto en algun momento o otro tenía que ocurrir- Graham sabía perfectamente, que Ruby podría derribarlo en un instante a otro pero tenía que arriesgarse por Regina, por las tres cautivas..

Ruby iba a decir algo pero al ver la escena, se quedó callada, Graham tenía razón, este era el momento.

-No lo ves, Woods, con mi poder al maximo puedo acabar con todo aquel que se interpone en mi camino y Regina Mills lo sabe perfectamente- La morena miró a la más joven, mientras preparaba sus garras.

-Ya veo, entonces vas a dejar que tu lobo interior mate a cualquiera, incluso a Emma.

-¿Emma?...

-Si, Emma pero ella no te debe de importar, ya que dejarías que la bestia de tu interior la matara ¿Verdad?

-Yo nunca dejaria que alguien le haría daño, lo que quiero es protegerla- Regina se agarró la cabeza, sus ojos no dejaban de cambiar, de marrón a púrpura, era una batalla interna.

-Pues si dejas, que te controle, acabará matando a todos, incluida a Emma- Lexa intentó acercarse a Regina poco a poco, cuanto más se acercaba, Regina podria oir su voz mejor-Pelea Regina, demuestra que eres digna de ser una Mills.

Pasaron algunos minutos, donde solo se escuchaban los quejidos de la heredera de los Mills, hasta que esos quejidos dejaron de oírse, una de las dos ganado.

-¿Mills?

-Estoy bien, queridos, creo que necesito algunos minutos para recuperarme- Regina se sentó en una silla antes de mirar a Lexa, con una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias.

-Cualquier ayuda será necesaria, incluso de una debilucha.

-En el campo de batalla veremos quien es la debilucha, querida- Tanto Regina como Lexa se miraban amenazadoramente.

-¿Cuando van a admitir, que se preocupan de la una por la otra?- Ruby suspiro después de hacer la pregunta, sabía que la sangre real era muy testaruda, pero no sabia que podian llegar a ser tanto.

-Ambas son cabezotas.

Lexa de repente vio una mirada de preocupación en Regina, era la misma expresión que intentaba ocultar ella a todas horas.

-Emma estará bien, es fuerte.

-Seguro que Clarke también, esa joven es tan fuerte como ella.

Las dos se miraron y sonrieron por unos pequeños segundos, su esperanza de encontrar a las humanas que habían robado su corazón con vidas se había hecho mas grande.

-"Espera un poco más, ya vamos Clarke/Emma"

Mientras en la guarida de los cazadores, los esbirros de Cage habían llevado a las tres amigas a un cuarto donde las ataron contra la pared. Para llevarlas, Hans tuvo que llamar a más de un guardia, ya que a más de uno le habían dado una patada, dejándolo en el suelo con dolor, en una palabra, traerlas hasta allí, había sido todo un reto.

-Os doy la bienvenida a nuestra guarida- Hans sonrió, mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente-"Si alguien se entera que he sufrido, por tres simples jóvenes y especialmente por tres mujeres, no paran de burlarse de mí y Cage seguramente me matará cuando lo sepa".

-A esto le llamáis guarida, a mi me parece un basurero- Belle estaba asustada pero por el bien de las otras dos y ella misma, no dejaría que esos monstruos la vieran con miedo, miro a las otras dos y se fijó que mirabas a sus secuestradores con mirada desafiantes.

-Si, os hubieseis comportado como unas damas, os doy mi palabra que seguramente estarían en un cuarto mas comodo- Hans se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de Clarke por un segundo, ya que esta intentó morder su mano.

-Como te acerques, te juro que te quitaré esa sonrisa de tu cara- Emma intentó acercarse a Hans pero al tener las manos contra la pared, se le hacía imposible moverse.

-A eso me refería, mirar por mas que quiero quedarme a charlar con vosotras, tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo- Hans se acercó a la puerta mientras se reía, al fin iban a ganar- Creo que mi jefe os hará una visita cuando pueda, se muere por conoceros- Y con decir eso cerró la puerta de la habitación y al cerrar, las chicas escucharon como Hans conversó algunas palabras con alguno de sus hombres.

-"Seguramente, para que hagan de guardia"

-Chicas, hay que planear un plan, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes-Dijo Emma mientras intentaba romper las cuerdas que le ataban a la pared-Lo primero, como salir de estas ataduras.

-Y después, el problema seria en como escapar de aquí, aparte de los asesinos que nos han traido aqui, tambien nos podemos encontrar con aquellos robots.- Clarke tambien intento librarse de las ataduras con fuerza pero tuvo los mismos resultados que su amiga.

-Algo que tengo claro, es que no nos podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, mientras que ellos preparan su rescate- Belle miro un poco al cuarto, esperando encontrar algo para cortar la cuerda, pero se encontró con algo mejor con un plano de lo que era del edificio- Chicas, si salimos de estas cuerdas, lo demas sera mas facil.

-Al menos, no vamos a dar vueltas como si estuviéramos pérdidas en un laberinto- Clarke miro a la habitación y de repente se fijó en algo metálico….era una navaja- Tenemos algo de suerte.

Mientras que las tres secuestradas, intentaban formar un plan para salir de sus ataduras, a unos metros de la guarida de los cazadores, Lexa, Regina y Ruby se bajaron del coche de la Abuelita.

-Si quieres puedo ir con vosotras- Graham intentó por última vez convencer a su amiga para ir con ellas.

-Graham, te necesito aquí para que te lleves a las tres cuando salgan de alli, por favor- Pidió Regina con una sonrisa triste-Quiero que estés para Emma, por si algo me ocurriera, lo mismo va para las otras dos-Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-Se fuerte, Regina.

-Tú también.

Ruby, abrazo a su abuela antes de alejarse del coche, junto con las dos herederas.

-Es hora que empieze la batalla- Dijo Regina, mientras comenzaba a gruñir al oler el olor de aquellos monstruos que mataron a su gente, su familia...a los que raptaron a unas de las pocas personas que quería.

-La sangre, tendra sangre- Los colmillos de Lexa empezaron a salir y a hacerse más afilados, con solo pensar en aquellos días, donde su gente fue perseguida como bestias salvajes, donde tuvo que presenciar cómo quemaron hogares por propia diversion.

-Al fin nos detendremos- Ruby miro seriamente a la guarida con seriedad, mientras intentaba controlar al lobo de su interior, esta noche ella pararía a la misma gente que mataron a mucha gente, niños, adultos, jóvenes inocentes, hoy se enfrenta a las pesadillas de sus cuentos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Os ha gustado? Espero que si….Ya queda muy poco para darle fin a esta historia, no se si voy bien con esto del tema sobrenatural.**

 **Hasta la próxima, Light and snow.**


End file.
